Dog of Steel
by SuperCycloneProductions
Summary: What if it was different.How did he become a pound puppy. What if he had a crush on someone else before Cookie. What if Lucky...had unique abilities. (2nd STORY IS OUT NOW!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm SuperCyclone1987 but you can** **call me SC. I hope you enjoy reading this story.**

Some say it was a legend...some say it was a story. Others say it was a myth...no. It was real...I was real. This is my story...OUR story.

Normal P.O.V

It was a hot day in San Fransisco, and the year was 1987. And inside the city was an abandoned building where four dogs lived. "Ugh! What's taking mom and dad so long!" Tyler complained. Smarts replied,"Maybe there busy." Tyler and Smarts were brothers and did not get along much. Tyler was the oldest of Smarts and thought his parents loved Smarts more then him. This made Tyler jealous. While Tyler had a bad attitude Smarts was the complete oppisite. He was a cheerful little pup and always was calm when his brother was angry. (I wonder what my mom is so worried about) Smarts thought.

Meanwhile the pups parents, Slick and Amber, were discussing something troubling. "Look, Amber," Slick said," We need to take them somewhere safer where they can get enough food." Amber argued,"Maybe we can still give them the little food we still ha-" "Amber, Slick said looking into her eyes, "We need to do what's right." Amber looked back and hugged him sobing,"Just promise me they go somewhere safe." Slick hugged back and said,"I promise."

The next day Slick took Smarts and Tyler to the city and found a nearby truck which was loading. "Hey dad, where are we going?" Tyler asked. Slick replied,"Just somewhere kids." "I bet it's somewhere fun," Smarts replied,"right dad?" Slick looked at the boys and sheded a tear. "Boys I just want you to remember that your mother and I love you. Don't ever forget that,okay?" "Yes dad." The boys replied. Slick smiled and said,"Good. Now you see that truck there?" The two pups nodded. "Good, now go in there and don't come out until I say so. Got it?" Tyler replied,"Yes dad.

Once the two pups got in, the truck drove away. Away from the city. Away from their home. Slick looked on as the truck started to disapear. "Please forgive me." Slick fell down and cried.

 **Hey guys I hope you enjoyed reading my very first story. Also please review and tell me if I mispelled anything or made errors. I like to hear from you. See you guys real soon. :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Who's There!

**Hello again I hoped you liked the last chapter. I will tell you now that this story will probably be around 50 chapters. Anyways to the story!**

Chapter 2 Who's there?!

Tyler paced around the inside of the truck mumbling to himself. "How could he, he left us!" Smarts responded,"Maybe he had a reason. He probably wanted to protect us." Tyler walked up to his brother and narrowing his eyes. "And what reason is that?!" He yelled. Smarts still looked at him and said,"Don't you remember what he said? He said to remember that he lov-" "Shut up!" Tyler inturrupted,"Look BABY brother. Our father left us because he HATED us! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD!" Smarts backed away and started crying.  
"Hey! Who are you guys?" A mysterious dog asked. "Who's there? Show yourself!" Tyler yelled. The mysterious figure moved out of the shadows to reveal a German Shepherd pup. "Hello, sorry for frightining you guys. My name is Charlie, Charlie B. Where are you guys going?" He asked. Smarts replied nervously,"W-well..we don't know yet." Charlie looked at him and replied,"Cool, I'm headded to New Orlean, Lousiana. You know, the state that looks like a boot." Smarts chuckled then Charlie asked,"So...what's this I hear about being left behind?  
Just as the truck drove through the countryside it passed a sign saying Louisiana.  
 **I hope you guys liked this chapter and tell me if I misssspelled anythingggg. See what I did there? XD**


	3. Chapter 3 The Arrival

Chapter 3 The Arrival

"And that is why I think our parents abandoned us,"said Tyler. Charlie looked at Tyler who looked mad and upset. Then he looked at Smarts who looked very sad and heartbroken.

Charlie's POV

I couldn't believe my ears when I heard their story. On Tylers view he says that his mother and father despised them. Though on the other hand, Smarts explained that his father did this to protect them. I believe Tyler is wrong, I don't think their parents left them. I mean I know how it's like to-...nevermind. I don't want that memory.  
I looked at them and said,"I think Smarts is right. Maybe you were taken on board here for safety, for a reason." When I saw Tyler's face he looked like a eggplant with paws and with a muzzle. I couldn't help but chuckle to myself. Though Smarts looked happy and started wagging his tail.

Tyler's POV

I couldn't-why did-that mutt has no idea what he's talking about! I know them, I know they left us for a reason. And I know what that reason is; HATRED! Everyone thinks their so smart. Well one day I will show them, I will show them all.

No Ones POV

The truck came to a stop all of the sudden. Footsteps could be heard as military troops came to unload the truck.

Smarts' POV

The truck stopped and I heard footsteps. Thats when I heard Charlie whisper to the both of us,"Quickly! In the box!" Didn't have to tell me twice! The three of us jumped into the crate and stayed silent. The silence, it was almost peacful. Thats when the crate started to move.

 **VXSHUGRJ**


	4. Chapter 4 It Begins

**Chapter 4 It begins**

 **Smarts POV**

I felt the crate move as I lowered my head. Charlie looked out of the crate through a small hole. Tyler just sat there and had no expression on his face. I thought about what he said; Did our mom and dad really leave us? No! I'll always remember what my dad said. I wonder...Charlie looks like...he felt the same way Tyler did. Hmmmm. "WOAH!" I turned around to see why Charlie was surprised. "What is it Charlie?" I asked. Charlie pointed at the little peek hole in the crate and backed away. I went to see what it was...the expression on my face...I saw it.

 **Normal POV**

Military men and women came surrying and delivering boxes to build a machine. The machine was about 40 feet high and looked about finished. While the soldiers worked on the machine a man came, not just a man, the General. Beside him was a man named Bill Sanderson, he was the Kernal. "Soon it will be complete Kernal," the General said with a smile on his face. The kernal replied,"Yes sir. But, may I ask what this is sir?" The General looked at the Kernal and chuckled,"This enormous machine will keep the world safer, a better place. Once we hook up the power to the generater it will start working. Does that answer your question Kernal?" "Yes sir" "Good," the General said,"Now get ready the troops, because in a few minutes we're going to change history."

 **Charlie POV**

Change history? This sounds like a disaster. That's when I look at Smarts, he looked terriffied. "Smarts," I whispered,"What's wrong?" Smarts just kept looking and responded,"Their going to get hurt, their going to die if I don't do something!"

 **Normal POV**

The General looked at the person who was in the machine and said, "Are you ready to change history?" The man replied, "Yes sir!" The General saluted the him and backed away. Bill came up to the General,"Sir, their ready to start the machine." The General smiled, "Good. START THE GENERATOR!" Immediatly the machine started to give life by glowing a yellowish green glow. 5. Suddenly Smarts jumped out of the crate. 4. He ran until he passed the General and Kernal. "Why is there a puppy in this base!" He roared. 3. Smarts jumped on the man and pushed him away. 2. Smarts looked at the roof and saw the machine glowing! 1. Suddenly the machine started to shoot rays of electricity and light into Smarts' body. Smarts whailed with pain then his eyes started glowing yellow! The machine started to over heat and then shot a huge beam of light in the sky. Smarts started seeing things, he saw six glowing stones that looked diamond. They were all different colors, after that he saw a golden spear and around it were the stones. Then he saw a red crystal glowing and shooting electricity until it broke into 4 peices. Then he saw one more thing, he saw the letter h and it was yellow. Then the machine exploded with such great velocity it pushed the General and Kernal into the wall!

 **Tyler's POV**

What the...

 **Charli's POV**

Woah...

 **Normal POV**

The General started to get up and saw the smoke clear. The Kernal looked up and saw the puppy uncancious in the floor. and around him were 6 stones glowing yellow, blue, purple, clear, gray, and light blue. The Gernal quickly commanded,"GO! Get the puppy and troops to the infermary now! Once they left the General looked at the machine and nodded his head. Bill asked,"Sir? Are you alright?" The General just stayed there and looked at the stones. "Those are the stones we used to power this machine. But," The General said,"We never used that one." He said looking at a glowing red crystal.

 **Hello again, I hope that you liked this chapter! Don't hesitate to review. Also VWRQHV RI FKDRV.**


	5. Chapter 5 Lucky is Born

**Chapter 5 Lucky is Born**

 **Normal POV**

People were running everywhere and checking their computers to see if the people were okay. They were especially concerned for the pup. Meanwhile the General and Kernal were talking amongst themselves. The Kernal, Bill, looked at the General, "Sir? Why are you so worried about the pup out of everything? The machine is gone!" The General finally looked at him and said, "Because Kernal, the pup may have obsorved the power from the stones." What do you mean sir?" The General sighed and explained,"You see Kernal, I've devoted my whole life into making this project. I was asigned by the President to make a super soldier. A weapon. Something that would make the world a better place."  
The Kernal then asked,"What about the stones?" The General was about to speak when one of the researchers inturrupted. "Sir, all the men and women are okay. Just minor injuries." "Thank goodness,"the General said with relief. "And there's something else!" The researcher said. "Yes, go on." "One, we found two other pups, one of them is the brother. And two, the pup's DNA has changed! It seems the machine affected him." The General smiled and then looked at the Kernal who was also smiling. Then the General looked at the researcher,"Show me where he is."

 **Smarts POV**

I felt really dizzy, I couldn't get up. But I was able to see my seroundings. Though, what did I see? That's when I heard footsteps coming. "Do you think the crystal is part of the pup sir?" "We are still trying to figure that out also." The mysterious voices started to come closer and closer, but I wasn't scared.

 **Normal POV**

The researcher came into the room and then said,"He's right in there." The General came to look at the pup, the pup tilted it's head and licked the General's face. Th General started laughing,"This guy sure is an exciting little rascal aye Kernal?" The Kernal laughed also then asked the researcher,"And the DNA, what happened to him.?" The researcher then replied,"Ah yes, apperantly this puppy was able with stand the powerful rays shooting into his body. This means no other human can survive this."The General looked at the Kernal then looked at the pup who smiled at him. The researcher then continued,"That pup saved the guy's life. He has also gained some unike abilities." The Kernal asked,"What do you mean by unike?"

The three men walked outside where the training area was and brought a frisbie with them. "Alright,"the researcher said,"When I throw this frisbie, you will be amazed." The General then nodded and looked at the pup who was looking at the toy. The researcher then threw the frisbie about 20 feet. The pup then speed faster than a bullet, got the frisbie in the air, then came back to the researcher with it. The Kernal was shocked and amazed. "That is what I mean by unike,"the researcher said smiling. "And, that's not all he can do,"replied the researcher,"that machine pretty much gave him unlimited amounts of power. He obsorves it from the sun, he is pretty much the Dog of Steel." The General then bent down to look at the pup,"You know what,this pup could get better at fighting with a little training aye?" The Kernal smiled and nodded. The General started to pet the pup and said,"You and your other friends are very lucky to be here. That's it, I know what I'm going to call you. Lucky.

 **Hey I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and as always here's a little puzzle for you smart ones, WUDLQLQJ EHJLPP.**


	6. Chapter 6 Taboo

**Hey guys. I would just like to say thank you for reading or veiwing my stoy. And as always I will leave another puzzle at the end of this chapter. Anyways, to the story!**

 **Chapter 6 Taboo**

 **Normal POV**

"Hey guys!" Lucky called. Charlie and Tyler turned around to see what Lucky was talking about. "Did you hear? My name is no longer Smarts, it's Lucky!" Charlie then replied,"That's awesome Smarts, or should I say Luck." Charlie started to chuckle while Tyler kept a stern face. Lucky then continued ignoring his brother,"Not only that, he also gave you guys names! Charlie, the General said that your name is now Chuckles." Charlie then chuckled, hence his name. "And Tyler, the General now names you...Taboo...because when he tried to pet you you nearly bit him." Tyler then was furious,"WHAT! I'm sopposed to be called bad luck because of some dumb person!?" Woah chill man,"Charlie said,"Look, maybe if you started being a little nicer he might change your name." Tyler just stared at the two then walked away. "I'll show them who's bad luck. If they want me to be bad i'll give it to them. I'm not Tyler, I'm Taboo,Taboo, **TABOO!"**

 **Sorry for the short chapter. It's like around midnight and I have a sort of test tomorrow. Anyways, here is the riddle.**

 **L GRQ'W EHOLHYH LQ OXFN-Lucky 2011**


	7. Chapter 7 War Between Brothers

**Hey guys, so in this chapter it's going to time skip to one year. Also there will be another riddle at the end of this story. Remember to tell me the riddle, it may make this story better to solve them all.**

 **Chapter 7 War Between Brothers**

 **Lucky POV**

One year has passed since I was given such incredible strength. The General told me a list of powers I had and it was pretty lonng! First he said I was able run faster then the speed of sound itself. He also told me that I had incredible strength and could deliver fast punches and kicks. He also said that I get stronger with the sun and that I only scratched the suface of them. Another was that I could use,"the elements," to my advantage. I didn't believe that the elements were real until I discovered it while fighting my greatest enemy...my brother.

 **Normal POV**

It was a great day and everyone was doing there own business. That's when the General announced something that shouldn't have been. "STOP!" Imidiately everyone stopped and looked at the General. He continued,"Today we are going to send Taboo into the same machine Lucky went to. Now we have fixed it and we will complete our mission!" Everyone in the room applauded and roared to celebrate.  
On the other hand, Lucky and Charlie looked worried. Lucky looked at Charlie and said,"You know we can't let them put Tyler in there." Charlie nodded,"He'll do something with it. And with that attitude I'm guessing it won't be pretty." Lucky nodded,"The activation of the machine is going to start in a few minutes. Remember, don't tell Tyler about the launch." "Now why would you want to do that?" Tyler asked menacingly walking from behind them. Lucky just stood his ground and faced his brother,"Brother, please. Don't do anything stupid." Tyler then pounced on Lucky and Lucky dodged his attack. Taboo then Tried to punch him but was only blocked and punched back with incredible speed. Tyler fell and military troops were wondering what was going on on the the second floor. Lucky then looked at Taboo who looked injured pretty bad. "Look Tyler, I'm not your enemy. Please just stop this nonsense now!" Tyler then smiled at his brother and laughed,"You think I'm afraid of you, baby brother." Tyler then jumped on Lucky only to be dodged again. Tyler then realized that he was falling from the second floor on top of the machine. The machine then started to overheat and shot electricity into Tyler. Then the whole place started to shake and the whole base was glowing white! Lucky,Charlie, and Tyler started to fall. Then they fainted.  
All of the sudden the whole base blew up. The base looked like it was hit by a nclear bomb. Though, Lucky, Charlie, and Tyler were gone!

 **Hey I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and thank you guys for the views! We're almost to one hundred. Can we make it?**  
 **WLPH**


	8. Chapter 8 Where am I?

**Hey guys! We made it to over one hundred views! Thank you guys so much! Anyways, I don't want to keep you guys up, here's chapter 8.**

 **Chapter 8 Where am I?**

 **Smarts POV**

I woke up feeling exhausted and weak. Everything looked like a blur...then I finally saw something that terrified me to death. I was in a huge city surrounded by cars and people. I looked around to see a newspaper in a box saying something horrific. Daily News Date 2-27-10. 2010. The year is 2010!

 **Normal POV**

Lucky looked around still terrified of the thought of being in a different time and place. He couldn't stand it anymore and ran to an empty alley way and cried. He couldn't believe that he may have lost his brother and best friend in the explosion and all the people in there. He then heard a scream coming from around the corner and heard some menacing laughs. He went and sneaked a peak and saw a female German Shepard surrounded by a pack of stray dogs. "Looks like we got you now missy," one of them said and laughed. Lucky walked up and yelled,"Hey!" The pack turned around and saw Lucky walking up to them.

One dog faced Lucky and chuckled,"Well,well,well. Looks like we got ourselves a little trouble maker.I got thi-" Before he could finish his sentence Lucky tripped him and threw him against the wall. The dog got up scared, Lucky just looked at him and raised his eyebrows. The whole pack ran away cowardly and were gone from sight. When they left Lucky walked up to the German Shepard and asked,"Are you okay?" The German Shepard looked up at him and said,"Yes, thank you..uh.." "Lucky,"he answered,"My name's Lucky." "Clover,"she said. She continued,"Wow,you took that guy down like he was a bowling pin!" Lucky laughed and smiled at her. Clover just looked at him and asked,"Hey, do you have a place to stay?" Lucky's smile faded and nodded no. Clover smiled and said,"Well you can come with me. I have some friends that can take care of that for you." She then walked away and looked back at Lucky,"Well, you coming?" Lucky smiled and followed her.

He then saw her collar and saw a silver doghouse key thing on it. He then asked,"Hey, where did you get that?" He said while Clover smiled,"You'll see."

 **Woah what a cliffhanger! See you guys next time and thank you for over one hundred views! FORYHU + OXFNB?**


	9. Chapter 9 Meet The Pound Puppies

**Heeeeelllllooooo ttttthhhheeerrrreeee! Thank you guys for reading my story and I hope you guys like this chapter and talk to you later.**

 **Normal POV**

Lucky and Clover talked a while but Lucky did not tell her about his "abilities." While walking Clover asked Lucky,"So, where you from?" Lucky paused for a minute and said,"I uh I'm from San Fransisco. What about you." Clover responded,"Here." "And where is here? I just got here." Clover smiled and laughed,"Your at New York, the big apple!" Lucky smiled at her and asked,"So are we there yet?" Clover chuckled and playfully shoved him,"Hold your horses we're almost there." They walked in front of a gate and into a shelter. Lucky looked around and saw Clover go in front of a doghouse. Clover looked at Lucky and said,"Quickly!" Lucky followed her and saw the doghouse open up. "In here!" Clover said. Lucky went inside and was surprised by what he saw.

He saw tons of dogs of different kinds walking and working everywhere. Lucky had his mouth open and Clover laughed,"Welcome to Shelter 17. Home of the Pound Puppies." Clover looked at Lucky and closed his mouth with her paw,"Close your mouth you'll catch flies." Then a big shaggy dog came up to Clover and Lucky and said,"Hia Clover! Who's your buddy?" "Yeah, we want to know who he is." Said a chihuahua. Then a another dog came saying,"Hello Clover.

Clover then responded,"Guys, this is Lucky. He rescued me from a pack of street dogs." "Are you okay?"Asked the chihuahua. Clover then said,"Yeah I'm okay. Anyways Lucky this is Niblet,Squirt,and Strudel." Lucky smiled,"Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you all." Strudel then said,"So, do you have an owner?" Lucky then nodded his head. The group then smiled and Clover said,"Don't worry, that's what we are for." Lucky then responded quickly and said," I don't think that's necessary." Squirt looked up at Lucky then said,"Why isn't it necessary?" Then a dog came from the shadows and said,"Good afternoon Pound Puppies." The group responded,"Good afternoon General." Lucky then thought,("General?")

 **That's all for this week probably. I'm doing a big test but maybe I'll be able to update on the weekend. Talk to you later!**

 ** PHHW GROOB**


	10. Chapter 10 A Leader and A Hero

**Chapter 10 A Leader and A Hero**

 **Normal POV**

Dolly came out of the shadows and smiled at the Pound Puppies. "Why hello there, I don't believe we've met. I'm Dolly." Lucky smiled back,"I'm Lucky." Dolly then asked,"Say, do you know who we are?" Lucky looked around and nodded. Dolly continued,"Well we're the Pound Puppies. We are a secret organization to help pups to find their perfect person. Like you for example, I can tell that you don't have a perfect person yet." Lucky replied quickly,"Actually I don't need a person. I'd rather not say why." But Dolly just keep smiling,"Well then, would you like to become a Pound Puppy and work here?" Lucky paused for a minute and said,"I'll have to think about it." Dolly then turned around,"Well, in case you change your mind you know who to call."

 **Five Months Later**

Lucky and Clover were taking a walk in the streets of New York City and talking. Clover then said,"So I have an important question for you. Why did you reject us from getting you a person?" Lucky just stopped in his tracks and paused for a moment. His mind then started thinking about the accident in 1987. Lucky just kept thinking," _I can tell her about the accident. If I tell her others might try to harm her or worse! I have to think of something to say!"_ Lucky then replied,"You see Clover...I had a brother and my best friend...killed because of a mistake I did. I can't risk that to anyone even you! I care about you guys to much."

 **Clover's POV**

When I heard this I nearly cried hearing Lucky's story. Poor, he lost his brother and best friend. I then hugged him,"We care about you to Lucky." He then hugged me back and said,"Thank you." We both then, still hugging, looked into each other's eyes. I got lost in his eyes and started to lean in to kiss him when I heard a scream. "What was that?!" I said. When I turned around Lucky was gone! Where'd he go?

 **Lucky POV**

I ran at super sound speed to see where the scream came from. I then found a women being robbed by three men. I then started to walk over there and growled. One of the men saw me and grabbed a gun. He then shot two to three bullets at me...but then they all just bounced off of me. The three men looked more terrified then ever. I just smiled and jumped on one of the men and knocked him unconscious. One man came at me with a knife and then I backflipped then punched him. Suddenly the last man got his gun and shot at me many times. Suddenly, I started to see everything going in slow motion and saw the bullets flying across me. I just smiled and kicked the man into the wall making him unconscious. Everything now looked normal and the woman looked at me astonished. I then ran at full speed(Like superman when he flies) and was gone from plain sight.

 **Hey I hope you guys like this chapter and don't forget to review!**

 **VXSHUGRJ!**


	11. Chapter 11 WHO IS SUPERDOG!

**Chapter 11 WHO IS SUPERDOG!**

 **Normal POV**

Lucky walked into Shelter 17 and saw a crowd of dogs all over the FKD. Lucky then was approached by Clover who asked,"Where were you?" Lucky was about to answer when he was interrupted by Strudel. "You guys really need to see this!" Lucky and Clover went to the FKD were the news was playing. On the TV a News reporter was talking to a women,"So tell me exactly what you saw and how you were saved by these criminals." The woman responded,"I was just walking when three men came to rob me. Then out of no where this dog comes and takes these men down! Even one man shot him in the face and the dog didn't even flinch!"

Squirt looked at Niblet,"No way! A real superhero?!" Strudel shushed them. The reporter then said,"

Well there you have it. Could this be our hero or our enemy? And will this unknown vigilante show his face again?"

Clover then was shocked,"This dog is awesome! He must have kicked those thugs butts alright!" "He needs to be tracked down!" Everyone looked back to see General Dolly walking to them. Lucky was confused,"What do you mean tracked down?" Dolly looked at him,"This 'hero' could ruin the Pound Puppies organization forever! He needs to be stopped!" Strudel then stepped in,"Maybe Dolly's right. He needs to be stopped." All over the room there could be heard replies and nods from everyone. Lucky then got worried," _Did I make a mistake?"_

 **VHHO**


	12. Chapter 12 Father?

**Chapter 12 Father?**

 **Normal POV**

Lucky was sleeping in his kennel and rolling around. He was dreaming of something...something that would change his life completely.

 **Lucky's POV**

I was in a dark room, I couldn't see anything. I felt like I was floating in darkness...alone. All of the sudden I saw a dog walking up to me and looking at me. He then spoke,"It's amazing how fast pups grow. One day you see them as pups the next their heroes." I was frightened and asked,"Who are you?" The dog smiled and said,"I'm your father Smarts, or should I say Lucky." I was astonished,"M-my father? But how can that be I-" "I know, it's hard to believe. But I'm here, I remember telling you and your brother that I and your mother loved you both very much. I was worried that Tyler would act the way he is now." I then paused for a minute,"Wait, what do you mean by now?" Slick replied and said,"He's still alive Lucky. He's looking for you...though sadly...for vengeance."

I felt my heart break when I heard those words. Vengeance. Oh how I despise hate. I then realized something,"What about Charlie? Is he..." Slick smiled and answered,"He's alive also. Though has made some mistakes, but thankfully he has had a change of heart and has a mate and friends." I was so happy to learn that my best friend was alive, then my dad continued,"I know what happened to you Lucky. I know you have powers never before seen by man itself."

I responded,"All these powers are just another curse." "No, these powers are what make you you. You can use these abilities for good. Just like you saved that Clover and that woman." I sighed thinking of what Dolly said. "What if Dolly or worse comes to take me away?!" Slick just chuckled,"Do you really think they can catch up to you? Plus, they couldn't defeat you because you have this." Just on cue four stones floated in e darkness besides Lucky. One was glowing yellow, second blue, purple third, another clear. Then Slick said,"These four stones are called the Stones of Elements. Each stone represents a hero or power. The Yellow stone is The Stone of Light. This stone possesses more power then any other stone. It gives light to those who need it and those who need to be saved from a dark force. The blue stone is The Stone of Weather. This hero of this stone can control water, fire, and the forces of nature itself. The Purple is The Stone of Time. The hero can control time and space around him or her. The clear stone is The Stone of Sound. The user himself can create and cause stuff to happen out of the ordinary."

"The Stone of Light is you my son. And it is you who have all the stones within you." I was still a little confused on how the stones were in me. Slick then continued,"When the machine exploded the stones power went inside you. You can always take the stones out of your DNA and bring them back to reality. You will also need this." When Slick said that a suit appeared between us. It had a diamond in the front and the letter H on it. It also had to metal gauntlet like straps on the arms that shot grappling hooks. Slick then looked at me,"The H stands for Hope. You can bring hope into these people's lives and become a Hero. Goodbye my son.

Then, I woke up.

 **Hope this chapter made some sense and look forward to the next one. Don't forget to review or follow!**

 **Sorry no riddle**


	13. Chapter 13 First Flight

**Chapter 13 First Flight**

 **Lucky's POV**

I couldn't believe what I had dreamed. Was it all true? Or was it my imagination? That's when I realized there was something next to me. Right there in the the corner of my kennel was the suit, the suit from my dream! I grabbed the suit and looked at it, I knew what I had to do. So without looking I ran from New York to find a more secluded place.

 **Somewhere far from New York...**

I looked at my surroundings and it was empty, no one here. I then started to hear someone talk to me in my head, it was my father. "You can do even more unimaginable things now with the power you've been given. Bring hope." I put on the suit then walked a little. I then put my fist in the ground. It started to shake and move as I felt getting more strength. BOOM! I flew into the sky with amazing speed. I felt more powerful then ever! I now started to fly across the sea with great speed! Then I flew up into the atmosphere of earth and ca,e flying down to New York! This was my first flight.

 **Sorry for the short chapter, I just have a lot of work and it's eating me alive. But thank you guys for 200 views! I really appreciate it.**

 **IOB**


	14. Chapter 14 Stone of Light

**Chapter 14 Stone of Light**

 **Normal POV**

Lucky walked through the the streets of New York City. In his paw was the Stone of Light. It glowed such a bright color, almost like the sun. He knew his life had changed immediately since 1987. He knew he was destined for greatness. Though, his brother might have gotten the same powers as him. It saddened him that Tyler only wanted to find him just for vengeance. On the other hand he was happy that his best friend was alive and had a mate of his own. A mate. Lucky never thought of having a mate, he felt lonely thinking about it. But, he felt something when he was with Clover, something he never experienced before.

Lucky then used his super hearing because he thought he heard a scream. No...screams. He then saw a plane falling from the sky with great speed. He knew what he had to do.

The pilot in the plane tried to take control of the wheel but it wouldn't budge. The pilot then knew it was over...or so he thought. All of the sudden he heard a loud BOOM in the sky. When he looked up he saw a dog wearing a blue suit. The dog nodded at him and flew under the plane with super speed( **Like superman when he flies in man of steel** ). Lucky grabbed the plane in his paws and lifted it up! All the people were astonished on how the plane was flying! Lucky then gently laid down the plane in a nearby airport.

People started to come down the emergency slide and helped others get down as well. News reporters came from everywhere and so did the Police. Lucky just stood on the plane"s nose and looked at everyone. Some reporters looked up to see a dog in a suit looking at them. The police then gathered around to see the dog. Then one reporter asked,"Who are you?" Lucky looked at the reporter,"I'm Superdog." Lucky then flew out of sight into the sky, then was gone.

 **NO RIDDLE**


	15. Chapter 15 The Truth

**Chapter 15 The Truth**

 **Normal POV**

The sun was setting and everyone was going to their kennels. Lucky walked over to the FKD to see if everything was okay. Once he saw everything was in order he jumped outside and found Clover sitting and watching the sunset. He smiled and sat down beside her. "Beautiful isn't it?" Clover asked. Lucky responded,"Yes it is, like you." Clover blushed and playfully shoved him.

Clover then said,"Lucky, have you ever had a mate?" Lucky kinda frowned,"No, I've never thought of having a mate before I guess." Clover then bit her lip," _C'mon Clover! Just say it! Say it!"_ Clover then said,"Lucky, there's something I need to tell you." Lucky then looked at her,"Okay." Clover continued,Well,well, for the longest time I've...I've a...for the longest time I've...really like you." "You've liked me?" Lucky was shocked to hear this. Clover then said,"Well ever since we met I felt like I was safe." Lucky then said,"Well...I...I really like you to Clover." Clover also was shocked and gave a face saying you do? Lucky the continued,"Yeah, you comforted me when I was sad, I love you Clover." Clover almost geared up,"I love you too Lucky."

Then they both started to lean in, then they kissed. After a minute they parted from the kiss and and hugged each other. Though, far in the distance two dark blue eyes could be seen from a bush. "My, my, what do we have here? It's time to die, baby brother."

 **Dun dun duuuun! What a cliffhanger am I right?! Hope you liked this chapter and don't forget to review, follow, or favorite.**

 **WDERR -three letters back**


	16. Chapter 16 A Not So Good Reunion

**Chapter 16 A Not So Good Reunion**

 **Normal POV**

Lucky was on top of the Empire State Building with his suit on and relaxing. He never felt more happy then ever. His reputation for becoming a hero grew fast! All over the news they talked about how he rescued civilians from fires and saved people from robbers and falling structures. He also told Clover how he felt about her and how she felt about him. Lucky felt at peace, then he shot his eyes open.

He felt like something was wrong. He then was knocked off the building and thrown straight to the ground. He got up to see a figure walking up to him. It was Tyler! Lucky looked at him,"T-Tyler"?"Tyler then menacingly smiled at him and punched him straight to a building. People from everywhere then came to see what was going on.

Tyler then picked up Lucky by the neck and said,"I'm no longer Tyler, I'm Taboo!" He then threw him into another building causing Lucky to lose cautiousness. Taboo started to walk towards Lucky,"Say goodnight." Taboo then saw a bunch of military trucks heading his way. He laughed,"Looks like we'll have to talk another time. Bye bye." He then flew into the sky and was gone! Military troops gathered around Lucky who started to wake up.

 **Uh oh, looks like Tyler is back! Or should I say Taboo! Sorry I haven't been posting any chapters lately. I've been doing a lot of research for a project I'm working on at school. But I will be able to post more in the summer. Also I have reached 230 views on this story! Thanks!**

 **UHXQLRQ?**


	17. Chapter 17 Meeting the New General

**Chapter 17 Meeting with the New General**

 **Lucky's POV**

I felt so weak, I groaned and got up. "Man, looks like Tyler isn't really happy to see me." "No he isn't" I looked around to see where the voice came from. I found a mirror and used my X-ray vision to see through it. I saw about 10 to 20 military men and in front of the mirror was a general. He continued,"I know who you are. Your that...experiment from 87 aye?" I nodded and looked to see my paws handcuffed. I looked back at him. He then said,"We know that the thing that knocked you unconscious was your brother, Taboo." I quickly corrected him,"Tyler, his real name is Tyler."

He then said,"Are you? Are you on his side?" I then got up walked up to the mirror and broke the cuffs. The military men backed away, I then responded,"I've been trying to protect this city from danger, he attacked me. Who's side do you think I'm in now?" The General then said,"We have to find him, he received the same abilities and power as you, and I'm guessing he'll use them on you. Will you help me, us, capture him?" I looked at him and nodded,"But you will have to trust me. Deal?" The General nodded. I then flew through the roof and went to find my brother.

 **Hope you guys liked this it's short. Also, I've heard that you guys don't understand the riddles I put in after each chapter. The answers lie in my profile, can you figure it out? ;)**


	18. Chapter 18 The Final Battle Part 1

**Chapter 18 The Final Battle Part 1**

 **Lucky's POV**

I flew around the city to find Tyler but couldn't find him at all. But something caught the corner of my eye. I slowed down time and saw Tyler fly past me. I quickly grabbed him and threw him to the floor! I landed in front of him, he looked at me with an evil smile. He said,"Well, well, so nice to see you again, baby brother." I looked at him and answered,"Look brother, there's no need for violence. Why do you want to kill me so bad. What did I ever do to you?" Tyler looked at me with fire in his eyes,"You did nothing! You were always the favorite, always being better then me, while I was gone. Invisible! You destroyed my life! Now, I want to return the favor."

He then flew into me and I punched him straight in the nose. I then shot one of my grappling hooks at his feet and threw him in the air. I flew towards him with great speed and punched him but he blocked and kicked me. He then dived into me and tried to punch me but I dodged by rolling out of the way. He got mad and used his X-ray vision on me. I ran around him and kicked him in the stomach. He punched me in the face then threw me into a building. I then heard loud machinery coming our way. It was the military! They brought tanks with them.

I then punched Tyler into a car, it then exploded. I then remembered something, Clover! I had to find her! I flew to the Shelter and went on to find Clover.

 **Normal POV**

Tyler then walked out of the fire unharmed and looked at the tanks. He smiled menacingly and his eyes started to glow red. The Final Battle has begun.

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter and there won't be anymore riddles until the very last chapter. See you guys later!**


	19. Chapter 19 The Final Battle Part 2

**Chapter 19 The Final Battle Part 2**

 **Normal POV**

Lucky flew around to find Clover then saw something horrifying. The shelter was on fire! He flew down next to Dolly and the team outside of the shelter. He then asked,"Are you okay ma'am?" Dolly responded,"I'm fine. But three pups are stuck in there and our friend." He then flew into the shelter and used his X-ray vision to find the pups. He found them under some plank of wood. He lifted it and threw it aside. One of the pups had his mouth opened,"Superdog?" Lucky smiled and lifted the three pups, flew outside, and laid them next to Dolly. He then nodded at her and flew back in. He used his X-ray vision to find the dog, then found a paw sticking out of debri. He then realized who it was. Clover.

He threw the debri and lifted her up. He then flew into an alley way and landed. He then asked,"Clover? Can you hear me?!" She then opened her eyes wearily,"Superdog?" He responded,"No, it's me Clover, Lucky." She smiled,"Lucky, I should have known. (Cough) I don't think I will make it." "No, don't say that! Your going to make it!" Clover smiled,"Lucky, please. There's nothing you can do to save me now." Lucky started to cry,"P-please don't leave me Clover. I-I love you." "I love you too. Promise me you will...continue to save the world." Lucky answered,"I promise." She then kissed him once more before disappearing forever. Lucky held her head and cried uncontrollably. He knew she was gone. He then lifted his head up,"Big mistake Tyler...big mistake!"

 **This chapter was really hard to write and look forward to the next one. (Cries)**


	20. Chapter 20 The Final Battle Final Part

**Chapter 20 The Final Battle Final Part**

 **Lucky POV**

I flew through the city faster then the eye can see. Then, I found him. He was shooting at the same tanks with his X-ray vision. I dove at him with great speed and knocked him straight into a building. He got up and saw me. He laughed,"Well it's good to see you." I was now angrier than ever,Why? Why did you kill her?!" He looked at me with fire in his eyes,"Because, he told me too." I then was confused,"He?" Tyler then came at me and punched me!

I blocked and threw him in a building. He grabbed me and kicked me in the face. The kick caused me to fall to the ground below me. I shot him with my grappling hook and threw him towards me. I punched repeatedly at him and yelled,"You think you can just hurt these people!" I kicked him to the ground. He grabbed my leg and threw me to the sky. He flew up and dragged me up higher with him. He then threw me inside a building with him which caused the ground to shake. I fell on my back against a wall, he started to walk towards me,"Say goodnight." I then got filled with anger and shot my X-ray vision through his chest. He then collapsed...I knew he was dead.

I...I didn't know...what to do. I turned my head to see people staring at me. I then flew high in the air.

 **Normal POV**

The General came in and saw Tyler lying on the floor. He then said to his Kernel,"Make sure you and your men keep an eye on this..."hero."

 **Hey guys. So the last chapter will be the one after this. And maybe I will make a sequel to this. Bye**


	21. Chapter 21 Epilogue

**Chapter 21 Epilogue**

 **One month later...**

 **Normal POV**

The shelter was finally put back to its original form and everyone stayed the same. Except for Lucky, he was outside staring at the new manager of Shelter 17. Lucky was thinking," _Why, I could've saved them both."_ Strudel came outside to see him,"Hey, Dolly's here and she wants to tell you something." Lucky just kept staring at the new manager. "Tell her thanks, but no thanks." Strudel sighed,"Look, I know how you feel. Clover and I were best friends like you two were. She loved you very much...and she would want you to move on." Lucky smiled and finally looked at her,"Your right. She would, I'll be right there." Strudel smiled and went down under the shelter. Lucky went behind a bush and found the red collar Clover had. He put it on and smiled,"I promise."

Lucky then followed Strudel to see all the dogs gathering around him and Dolly. He was surprised,"Hey, what's going on?" Dolly then walked up to him,"Lucky, for being such a big help around the shelter. I will like to make you the new leader of Shelter 17. Lucky opened his mouth with awe, Dolly then put a tag on his collar. "Thank you Dolly." She smiled,"I also have some news for you all. We have a new recruit here working for the Pound Puppies. Here she is. As she said that a boxer came from the crowd and greeted Lucky. She smiled,"Hi there, I'm Cookie." Lucky smiled at her and shaked her paw,"I'm Lucky.

 **The screen then shows the title Dog of Steel**

 **See you next time, the end.**


	22. After Credits Scene

**After Credits Scene**

The screen shows a bird walking towards an abandoned tree. He looks at a picture which shows a female bird and and three baby chicks. It then shows in his other hand the Stone of Weather. "Don't worry, Jewel. I'll make this Superdog pay for what he did to me."

 **To be continued...**


End file.
